eternal_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
Precasia
Precasia is a prehistoric paradise dimension with so many ancient creatures like dinosaurs (also Terrible Lizards) and mammals. Its landscape is a very green, tropical, and mountainous looking forest and jungle that is inhabited by its prehistoric ancient creatures and animals. Precasia has beautiful trees and hard caves and bony skeletal ores that are possibly from a skeleton and a skeletal mammal or dinosaur made of calcium, apparently. Generation Precasia is very settling. The landscape is a calming sight. It has Kaiyu Temples and Precasian Underground Dens. It rarely has Skeletal Army Arena. The Precasian Underground Dens might be hard to find because of the stone that covers up or hides it. You better mine those stone and find those dens to fight Spinoledon, Diocus, and Iosaur. Kaiyu Temples are like pyramids that are made of Kaiyu Temple Blocks. It might spawn some savage yellow dinosaurs that spit yellow projectiles like the Kaiyu. After you kill it, you will get a Kaiyu Staff and Ancient Orb. It has skeletal fragment ores which is found in caverns of this dimension. Including Leg Fragments, Chest Fragments, Skull Fragments and Foot Fragments. It is for making Skeletal Armor. This armor has protection for Flesh Eaters that eat you in Flesh Temples of The Abyss. Those fragments are useful for making a Skeletal Ingot. It is the next part of the Emberstone Ingot I which is smelted in a furnace with Emberstone Ore. Skeletal Ingots are for making tools that are strong like the Skeletal Pickaxe, Skeletal Axe, and Skeletal Shovel. It mig dig/chop/mine faster than the Emberstone Pickaxe, Emberstone Axe and Emberstone Shovel. What to bring Emberstone Sword. This is a good idea for killing Dyrehorn and Giant Slugs. Bloodstone Sword works for the big animals such as Megatherium. Sapphire Sword works as a substitute. Toxic Terrorizer. This is a very awesome idea for damaging Tortiones because they are resistant to melee, ranged and guns. Flint and Steel. This is after you poison the Tortione. It has 1/30 HP. Suddenly you can burn them with it. You can get more Precasia Gems so that you can trade with a Lottoman and get some Lotto Totems like the Ancient Bow Totem and Abominator Totem. They ''rarely ''drop Precasia Gems and Lotto Banner. They rarely drop Lotto Weapons; that is what the Lottoman says. "Rare weapons are for sale here!" Alacrity Bow. So good it slows Sabretooths. They are very fast! Poison Bow and Wither Bow works nicely. Weaken Armor. For resistance. Golden Apples and Potion of Healing. For healing youself. Shadowlord Staff. Can summon a Shadow Stalker pet. It can damage all the Precasia Mobs except the Tortione. The Tortiones cannot be killed by Shadow Stalkers. Why come here? Rejuvination Staff. Heals the player 15 HP! Explosive Idol. A good idea for summoning the boss in the Nether: King BamBamBam, a Baron of Explosives. After you defeat King BamBamBam, he drops Explosive Armor, Fireborne Sword, and Explosive Bow. Tommy & Squad Gun. Fast guns. Great for killing Shadowlord, the Dark Master of the Abyss. Related to the Soul Storm that is dropped by the Ghost. Skeletal Sword. It is so strong and takes 31 damage. It is very great for killing Elusive, the Master of Deception from the Illusion Tree in the Abyss. A Kaiyu Staff is for a HP shield when you right-click. Wonder what it's good for?! Precasian Upgrade Kits & Ancient Upgrade Kits. Rare drop at all. Heavy Boulder to spawn Rockrider in The Haven. Mobs Precasia mobs are supposed to have a wild, strange, and suspicous-looking feeling. * Dyrehorn * Megatherium * Sabre Tooth * Giant Slug * Tortione * Terradon (Rare) * Kaiyu * Iosaur * Diocus * Spinoledon Bosses * The Skeletal Army Special Mobs * Skele-Elder * Skelepigs * Skelemen * Skele-Hoppers * Skeletron (Boss) Trivia The Kaiyu Temples look like pyramids (The ones from Ancient Egypt). It's color is goldenrod and yellow. Precasia creatures are based off of the mammals and reptiles from Permian, Triassic, Jurrasic, Cretaceous, and Pliocene. Precasia grass texture is like the texture of grass in the preclassic Minecraft.